


a love story like any other

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut, Trans Female Character, bottom jon moxley, top roman reigns, trans woman jon moxley, uhhh yeah it's just cute smut between jon and roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: what's a nice guy like roman doing in a place like this?





	a love story like any other

Roman sighed, sipping his drink. He’d sprung for one of the nicer beers, just to treat himself. He didn’t like to spend money much, but he’d had a long week and was tired and really just wanted to drink a little and find someone to take home. 

He was thus far having much better luck with the former task. 

Of course, this club wasn’t exactly his usual type of place, not that he went out to many bars or anything, but this particular establishment was a little less on the classy side, leaning more towards ‘someone had probably been stabbed here before’ sort of ambiance. 

Still, it was packed and busy, full of people having a good time. Mostly. Roman took a moment to scan through the crowd, looking for someone-anyone-that caught his eye. He sighed again. No luck. 

Roman was beginning to think he might as well go home, maybe just throw on some porn and jerk off until he fell asleep, when he heard a loud yell, louder even than the music blasting through the speakers. He turned and stood up, readying to find whatever was the cause of it. He made his way through-people easily moved out of the way for him, likely assuming he was security of some sort. The scene, when he got to it, was….unexpected. 

There was a man kneeling on the ground, holding a hand to his head to stop the bleeding from a fresh wound. Roman looked at the other person involved, eyes widening; they were younger than the guy on the ground. Thin and wearing fishnets under torn, loose jeans and a lace bra under a big black jacket. They had the most striking, hot pink hair Roman had ever seen, tied into a messy ponytail. They were screaming at the guy on the ground, still, and somehow managed to still be really, really hot while doing so.

“FUCK YOU YOU FUCKIN’ DICKWAD-”

Roman stepped forward, until the pink-haired person looked at him. 

“What the fuck happened?”

“This fuckin’ jerkoff asshole son of a bitch tried to fuckin’ grab up on me and I fuckin’ TOLD him not to or he’d get his head cracked open-”

“Crazy ass cunt! What the fuck is your problem!”

The pink haired person lunged at the guy on the ground, and Roman moved quick, wrapping his arms around the pink haired person’s trim waist and pulling them away-it wasn’t easy, they weren’t exactly short or weak. 

“LET ME FUCKIN’ GO-”

“Hey! Calm the fuck down, come here. Calm the fuck down. Stand here.”

Roman set the person down and they thankfully listened-Roman knew he had a commanding presence- though they were still yelling from where Roman had told them to wait. Roman kneeled in front of the bleeding guy and sighed. 

“You should probably leave. And keep your mouth shut on the way out. That ‘crazy ass cunt’ got your ass pretty good, and I figure you don’t wanna have all your friends here see you get your ass beat even more, which I will gladly tell that person to come right back over here and do. Go find another place to hunt for tail, creep.”

The man snarled but scrambled to stand up, leaving with his group of friends. Roman sighed again, through his nose. They had matching jackets on, something about ‘nexus’ on the back. He turned back to the pink haired person, who had calmed down a bit. They were pouting, arms crossed over their chest. The position amplified the softness of their stomach, the dips of their hips prominent under the band on the fishnets. 

“You good?”

“Yeah. Don’t like guys like that. Fucking dude is ‘straight edge’ and he comes to a fucking bar, fucking weirdo. Probably wanted someone drunk to take home.”

Roman laughed. 

“You know him?”

“Nah, we hang around the same crowds sometimes but I never really talked to him before. Jesus fucking Christ, you come out on the town to find some good dick and end up talking to a fucking cult leader or something.”

Roman smiled and moved a little closer. 

“Well, I hope he didn’t discourage you on your little quest there.”

The pink haired person looked him up and down, slowly smirking. Roman rolled his shoulders, easily relaxing and standing in front of them. He knew he looked good, and he could see this person thinking the same thing. 

“Even if he did, I think I just got motivated all over again. Buy me a drink?”

“Absolutely. My name is Roman.”

“Ooh, fancy. Roman. I like that. Fits you, handsome. My name is Jon.”

They took a seat at the bar, Jon’s thigh bumping against Roman’s. Roman waved the bartender over and smiled at Jon.

“Nice to meet you, Jon. You get into fights a lot?”

Jon grinned. 

“Yup.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.” 

Their drinks came, and Roman watched Jon drink. They really were stunning. Jon seemed to notice the way he was looking at them, and he blushed, glancing away. Roman felt a hand on his knee and smirked. 

“Hey, fuck drinking, there’s something we could do that’s a lot more fun.”

Roman finished his beer and paid his tab, Jon’s hand still on his knee.

\---

The cab ride home was quick and hot and Jon had immediately crawled onto Roman’s lap, straddling him, rolling their hips down and smashing their lips against Roman’s. Neither of them were drunk, maybe a little buzzed, but Roman wouldn’t have brought Jon home with him if either of them were really intoxicated. Roman’s hands gripped Jon’s ass, their thighs, keeping them pressed close and rocking his hips up, grinding against Jon. He felt Jon moan against his mouth, and he pulled away, grinning. 

“Fuck, goddamn-we’re here, come on, fuck-”

Jon led him by the hand to their apartment-Roman didn’t care whose place they ended up at, so long as he was there with Jon-and Roman reached down to fondle Jon’s ass a bit more. They groaned and laughed, slipping their fingers under Roman’s waistband to lead him into the apartment. Roman kicked the door shut behind them and gripped Jon under their thighs, lifting them up. Jon gasped and wrapped their arms around Roman’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Mm-fuck-where’s the bedroom, baby?”

“Forward, left.”

Roman followed their directions and held Jon up with one arm, opening the door and carrying Jon to the bed. He dropped them on it, grinning down at them while he pulled his shirt off. Roman licked his lips, watching Jon looking at him. Roman flexed the muscles in his chest, and Jon’s lips parted. Roman took a moment to watch as Jon shed their jacket, a full expanse of pale, gorgeous skin exposed to him. 

“Goddamn, you’re fucking gorgeous, Jon, God.”

Jon pulled the hair tie out of their hair and let the long, pink locks fall over their skin. Roman could see the bulge in their tight jeans, and Roman thought for a moment. 

“Hey, you got condoms? I don’t think I brought any.”

“What? Oh, yeah-here-”

Jon reached under the bed-giving Roman a perfect view of their ass in the process, Roman had to groan and grope his own cock-and Jon sat back up, tossing a box of condoms at Roman. He caught them, pulling one out and pushing his shoes off. Neither of them wasted time getting the rest of their clothes off, and Roman let out a quiet gasp when Jon was laying there in nothing but black lace and fishnets. Roman finished undressing and crawled onto the bed, laying over Jon, kissing at their jaw and licking their skin. 

“Oh-oh fuck yes, c’mon-”

Roman kissed his way down Jon’s neck to their chest, squeezing their pecs through the material of their bra. He rubbed his thumbs over the hard buds of Jon’s nipples, and Jon swore, tossing their head back.

“Oh my fucking God, yes, fuckin’-play with my fucking tits, please, fuck-”

Roman looked up at Jon’s face-their lips were slick and shiny, cheeks flushed red-and he grinned. He reached under Jon and unhooked their bra, pulling it off, exposing their tits entirely.

“You like that?”

“Mmm-God, yes-c’mon, don’t fucking tease me-”

Roman leaned down and kissed at one of Jon’s nipples, just barely, reveling in the gasp it drew from them. 

“You have the cutest little tits, baby.”

“Oh my fucking God-”

Roman grinned and wrapped his lips around one of the tiny, pink buds, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the hardened tip. He heard Jon cry out, and felt them tangle their hands in Roman’s long hair. Roman moaned and switched to the other side of Jon’s chest, biting at the meat of their tits. 

“Oh-fuck, are you gonna fuck me or not?”

Roman looked up at Jon, still sucking on their chest, one eyebrow raised. He pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to one of Jon’s now-puffy and dark nipples. 

“Damn, be a little patient, sweetheart.”

“Fuck patience, I need some dick.”

Roman couldn’t help the laugh that shocked out of him, and he rested his head on Jon’s chest, laughing, wrapping his arms around Jon’s tiny waist. 

“Shit-sorry, that just-you’re funny, baby, goddamn.”

Jon rocked their hips up against Roman and grinned. 

“I’ll be less funny when you’ve got your big, fat, gorgeous cock in my pussy.”

Roman’s face heated at the words and he kneeled between Jon’s legs, gripping the waistband of their fishnets and panties, pulling them down slowly. Roman licked his lips when he finally got a look at Jon-smaller than his own, but cute and dark and wet, and he hoped Jon would let him use his mouth on them later. Jon groaned, spreading their legs wide. 

“C’mon, Roman, don’t you wanna get that fat dick in me? My pussy’s nice and tight, you won’t ever wanna fuck anyone else.”

Roman growled and lifted Jon’s legs, Jon yelping and letting him. Roman got Jon’s thick, beautiful thighs over his shoulders before he reached up, spreading Jon open and spitting on their hole, flicking his tongue quickly over the skin. 

“Oh! Oh my fucking Christ Roman-yes yes fuck-get your fuckin’ tongue in me, eat my pussy-”

Roman grinned and tensed his tongue, pushing the tip against the tight entrance and working it in, eyes rolling back at the taste and sensation. Jon was spectacularly tight, and he was more than happy to do just as Jon told him. Roman had always liked performing oral sex, and he would gladly spend every day of his life eating Jon’s pussy. He sealed his lips around the tight hole and sucked, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could. Roman groaned against Jon. 

Jon whimpered and cried out, rocking their hips against Roman’s mouth. 

“Fuck-Roman-Roman Roman oh my God-please-God fuck your tongue is so fuckin’ big-fuck yes jam your fuckin’ tongue in my cunt-”

Roman wrapped his arms around Jon’s hips and buried his face even closer against them, pushing his spit into Jon, making sure their pussy was nice and slick before pulling away. He looked down at Jon, at their flushed skin and parted lips. 

“FUCK! Fucking Christ goddamn it-fuck-mmmy God lick my clit, baby please-”

Roman pulled off and licked at them, tongueing the slit and sucking up all of the precome that dripped from them, moaning around their throbbing clit. He kept at them for a moment, before pulling off and looking down at them, catching his breath. 

“Jon? Uh-not a really sexy question, but-those are the words you like, right?”

Jon panted and nodded. 

“Y-yeah, I-I’m-don’t get wigged out, but I’m not really a guy-”

“Do you-I mean-are your pronouns-”

“I’m a chick, Roman, I use the standard set-”

Roman grinned at the tone and pinched Jon’s ass. 

“Alright, baby, alright-”

Roman leaned back down and brought her clit back into his mouth, making sure he got all of it before he pushed a slick finger into her. 

“OH! Fuck-fuck yes Roman-finally-”

Roman made sure his fingers were dripping with slick before pushing another into her, pulling off of her clit and kissing at it. He looked down at Jon and smiled, shifting her so she was flat on her back again. He laid over her, taking a moment to appreciate the size difference between them, gently working his fingers in and out of her, leaning down to kiss her neck. Roman felt and heard her sigh, and he grinned. 

“F-fuck-Roman-”

“I’ve got you, babydoll-”

Roman carefully worked a third finger into Jon’s hole and kissed her jaw, sucked at the skin and pressed his forehead against hers. Jon reached up and wrapped her arms around Roman, stroking his hair and petting him. 

“God-fuck, I needed this-feels so goddamn good-oh-”

“Gonna make you feel even better, baby, gonna make you come til you can’t think-”   
“Roman-please-”

Roman pulled his fingers out and kneeled between her spread legs, rubbing her smooth thighs for a second, admiring her. Jon was gorgeous, really, and he had to lean down again to kiss her. He found the condom again and tore it open, and Jon sat up, taking it from him and stroking his cock in one hand before rolling the condom onto him. He watched, lips parted, as she leaned down and kissed the head of his cock, before looking up at him with a smirk and laying back down. 

“Well?”

Roman grinned. 

“Still not being very patient, huh?”

Roman poured more lube on his cock and spread some over Jon’s hole, slipping a finger into her just for the hell of it. Roman gripped his cock in one hand, guiding himself into Jon-he was slow, and careful, thrusting in just enough to barely get the head of his cock into her, before pulling back out. Jon groaned and reached up to lightly smack his hip.

“Romaaaan-”

“Hush, baby, gotta take it slow-”

Roman kept at that pace, slowly rocking his hips forward steadily until he was fully seated inside her. Roman tilted his head back, letting out a slow, quiet groan. 

“Fuck-God-Jon-”

“Mmohmy God-Roman-R-come on-”

Roman adjusted his position to get better leverage and moved his hips, hands gripping Jon’s thighs tight. The slow drag of her warm, wet cunt over his cock was already overwhelming and he drank in her moans and whimpers, every time his cock hit certain spots inside her. He reached up and gripped her clit in one hand, stroking her and moving his hips just a little faster. Jon gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and Roman saw her squeeze her eyes shut. 

“Fuck! Fuck-fuck Roman-gonna make me come-”

“Wanna see that, baby, wanna see you come all over yourself-”

Roman thrusted faster, his own eyes slipping shut, focusing on stroking her clit and moving his own hips, focused on the sensation of her in his hand and around his cock. Jon felt amazing, and Roman let his pace get quicker. He shifted their position, so that he could press the front of his body to her, her legs still tight around his waist. Jon wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him close for a messy, sloppy kiss, her lips soft and sweet and Roman moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, looking directly into Jon’s big, beautiful blue eyes. 

“Fuck-fuck, Jon-God-”

“Yeah-Roman, please-”

“Yeah, I-I know, baby-”

Roman pressed his face against her neck and snapped his hips forward, growling and snarling a little, biting at whatever skin was in front of him. He reached down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit again, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping. 

“Oh! Oh God-Roman, Roman harder please fuck me-fuck me harder I need-oh! OH!”

Jon clung to him, one hand gripping his hair tight and he felt spurts of warm, wet liquid over his hand, and he smiled, fucking her faster, eyes rolling back when he finally felt his orgasm hit. Roman groaned and pressed in as deep as he could get, hips rocking forward in small little jerks. He stayed inside her for a few moments, panting and rubbing one shaky hand over her hip. 

Roman finally lifted himself up and pulled out, as gently as he could, and he sat back on his thighs to catch his breath. Jon looked up at him, a sleepy, well-fucked smile on her face. 

“That….Roman-”

“Yeah. God. Thank you.”

Jon laughed and Roman couldn’t help but smile at the sound. She had a pretty laugh. 

“Feel like I should be thanking you. Dildos just weren’t cutting it for me anymore.”

Roman laughed and stood, tossing the condom and its wrapper in the trash can. He stretched and found his way to the bathroom, grabbing a washrag and wetting it in the sink before coming back to the bedroom. Jon hadn’t moved, and she watched him through half-open eyes as he gently cleaned her up. 

“Thanks, Roman. Didn’t have to.”

Roman sat on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with the washrag, blushing and looking at Jon, and possibly trying to hide behind his hair a little. 

“Wanted to.”

“You wanna stay the night?”

“Don’t wanna...intrude, or something-”

“You’re not. And if you got time, we can fuck in the morning.”

Roman blushed a little deeper and laughed, finding a place for the washrag and coming back to bed. Jon held up the covers and he crawled under them, wrapping his arms around Jon’s tiny waist. Jon turned in his arms so that they were facing each other, and Roman had to admire her beauty; her long pink hair framed her face perfectly and brought out the blue in her eyes, and he had to lean in and kiss her. He just had to. Roman felt Jon smiling against his lips and felt and heard her hum. 

“I really liked tonight, Jon.”

“I did, too. Haven’t had a good time with someone like that in a while.”

“Me either.”   
“How’s that possible? Look at you.”

Roman blushed-he liked how much Jon could get him to blush-and he kissed her nose. 

“Guess I’m not all that eye-catching.”

“Bullshit.”

“Same could be said about you, you know. How’re people not jumping into bed with you at all times?”

“I’m a violent asshole. That helps keep ‘em off.”

Roman grinned and felt his eyes slipping shut, and he yawned, the yawn turning into a laugh when Jon kissed his throat suddenly. She shifted to lay on her back, side pressed against Roman, and he held her close. Roman took the opportunity to press his face against her hair, finally letting his eyes close. 

\---

Roman slowly opened his eyes, listening to the sound of his phone ringing somewhere in the room. He groaned and considered letting it ring, unwilling to move away from his place in Jon’s bed. She was still pressed against him, and Roman just….did not want to move. But the phone kept ringing, Jon somehow sleeping through it, and Roman sighed and kissed her head before shifting carefully away and finding where he’d thrown his jeans last night. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

“Hey, uce. What’s up?”

‘Roman! Bud, you free later?’

Roman looked back to the bed. 

“Uh….I don’t know. Maybe. What you need?”

‘The friend of mine that was supposed to help me move dropped out, and I gotta be out of here by the end of tonight-”

“Ro? Baby?”

Roman turned and looked back at the bed. Jon sat up, her hair a complete mess. Roman smiled and sat back on the bed, leaning up against the headboard and pulling Jon to lay against him. She pressed her face to his chest and sighed and he trailed his fingers over her shoulder. 

“Let me call you back, Bo.”

‘Hey, hold on, Ron wants to say hi-’   
“How many people you got over there?”

‘Just me and-’

‘ROOOOOOMAN!’ 

Roman held the phone away from his ear at Ron’s voice and laughed. 

‘-give me that back-it’s me and Ron and Curt right now, call me back, buddy-’

“No problem, man, I’ll let you know.”

Roman hung up and sighed, setting his phone to the side. Jon nudged him with her head. 

“What’s that?”

Roman wrapped an arm around her even tighter and squeezed, smiling down at her. 

“Friend of mine needs help moving today. I’m one of the only people in our-I guess network that has a truck.”

“Oh. Cool. Uh...do you need to leave soon?”

Roman grinned and pulled Jon onto his lap, so that she was straddling his thighs. Jon smiled and rolled her hips a little, both of them still naked from the night before. Roman ran his hands up and down her sides, squeezing her soft hips and thighs. 

“Not really. I got the truck, they’re on my time.”

“Mm. Roman Reigns Time? Think that’s my favorite time zone now.”   
Roman smiled and cupped the back of Jon’s head, stroking over her scalp and looking her over for a moment before he pulled her close. He didn’t kiss her immediately, he licked his lips and let out a quiet growl, kissing her chin first. She responded by kissing his nose, and his cheekbone, and he laughed and finally pressed his lips to hers, and he felt Jon moan. Roman licked against her lips and pressed his tongue slowly into her mouth, teasing her with it. Roman honestly loved kissing more than just about anything else, and he whimpered when he first felt her tongue against his. She sucked on his tongue then and he felt his cock filling, her clit pressed against his stomach. Jon pulled away and panted, and Roman squeezed her hips again. 

“God-Jon, baby, hand me the lube-”

“Fuck yes-”

Jon leaned over and found where the bottle had ended up, along with the box of condoms and she handed one to him along with the lube. She stayed straddling his thighs, for a moment before she paused, looking down at him.

“Can I suck your cock?”

“Oh my God, please-God, I want-yes, please, Jon-”

Jon grinned, kissing his lips before pushing him to sit back. Roman followed the movement, more than happy for Jon to take the lead. She kissed down his chest, rubbing and squeezing his pecs, looking up with bright, mischievous eyes at the moans and whines that got from him. She rubbed her fingertips over his nipples and Roman gasped, back arching up a little. 

“Cute.”

“Sh-shut up-”

Jon grinned again and leaned down, wrapping her lips around one of his nipples and sucking hard, flicking the tip of her tongue over it, eyes slipping shut as she focused on his chest. She moaned and squeezed at the meat of his chest, and Roman felt his cheeks flush with heat. He brought a hand up to her hair, tugging on it lightly.

“Mmm-God, baby, your mouth is so good-fuck-c’mon, baby, don’t tease-”   
Jon pulled off, licking his nipples in broad strokes of her tongue before smiling up at Roman.

“Bet I could make you come just from playing with your nipples, you make such cute noises when I touch them.”

Roman looked at her with half-lidded eyes and bit his lip. He liked that idea a lot.

“P-probably could, they’re-I’m really sensitive there-”

“Mmm. Next time, Rome.”

She continued kissing down his chest, paying special attention to Roman’s stomach, rubbing and squeezing and kissing the soft pudge. Jon finally settled between his legs, gripping his cock in one hand and stroking, licking along the shaft. Roman was already almost painfully hard, and he cupped the back of her head with one hand, just petting her softly while she worked on him. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the head, moaning and rubbing her tongue over the head. It was gentle and still bold, and Roman groaned, scratching her scalp a little. 

“God-Jon, baby-babydoll, that feels so good-”

Roman thrusted up a little, just to test her reaction, and she responded by pulling off, looking right up at him while running her teeth just barely over his cock. Roman gasped and his cock twitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He liked the little hint of a threat and Jon swallowed his cock, easily getting it down her throat. Roman’s lips parted at the sight of her deep-throating him and he whimpered, gripping her hair in one fist.

“Oh-fuck, Jon-Jon, don’t stop-don’t stop, baby-”

Jon looked up at him and he could swear her eyes glinted, and she pulled off of him, drooling on his cock a little and grinning. 

“Fuck, come on-”

“Mm-mm. I want you to come fucking me.”

Roman growled and pulled her to straddle his thighs again, one hand holding her there while he popped the lube open with his other hand, pouring it on his fingers and pressing one into her quickly. Jon yelped and Roman smirked, holding her close. 

“Maybe I should tease you now, huh? Make you wait-”

“Don’t you fucking-oh-oh oh Roman-d-dare-Roman!”

Roman grinned and bit at her neck, pressing her thinner body against his, and he worked his finger in and out of her for a few minutes. He wasn’t going to tease her too badly, he decided, he couldn’t wait much longer himself. Roman pushed another finger into her, thrusting them in hard, drinking in the sound of her moans. 

“God-baby, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, you know that?”

“R-Roman-”   
Roman worked a third finger into her and stretched her out, making sure to rub against the little spot he knew would drive her crazy.

“C-c’mon, Ro-fuck me, please, come on-”

Roman grabbed a condom and Jon took it from him, tearing the wrapper open with her teeth and reaching under herself to roll it onto his cock. She gripped his cock and he held her open, both of them working together to guide his cock inside her. Jon’s cheeks were flushed pink, and her hair was thrown over one shoulder. She was stunning, as she sunk down onto him, and Roman whimpered when he felt her finally pressed flush against him. Roman ran his hands over her sides and hips, up her chest to her tits, squeezing them gently and smiling a little breathlessly at her reaction. 

“Roman-oh-God, Roman, please-fuck you’re fucking big, baby, so fucking big-”

“You-you might just be tight, babydoll-”

Jon tightened around him and Roman inhaled sharply, hips bucking up. He wrapped his arms tight around her and held her close against his body. Her arms went around his shoulders, and Roman pressed his lips to hers, kissing Jon deeply and sweetly, rolling his hips up. Jon moaned and tightened around him, both of them working their bodies against each other in a continuous motion, cooperating with each other easily. Roman liked that about Jon, it was easy with her, to move and touch and feel. 

“G-God-Roman-Rome-oh! It’s-fuck, touch me, pl-please, Rome, I’m close-”

“Oka-ah, fuck-okay-’m close too, baby, God-”

Roman pressed his forehead against her chest and closed his eyes, bringing one hand from around her waist to touch her clit, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping. Jon let out a high-pitched noise above him and clung to him, and he felt her insides tighten and bear down on him and she cried out, warm, sticky wetness covering his hand and his chest, and Roman let out a ragged breath. He stroked her through her orgasm, fucked her through it, kissing her tits and chest softly and pressing his face to the crook of her neck. She was still holding onto him and he moved his arm back around her waist to hold her in place while he thrusted up into her, breathe coming in fast little pants. 

“R-Roman-”

“God-God, Jon, baby-I’m-unh-”

Roman grunted against her skin and bit her, feeling her gasp and he came, squeezing his eyes shut as he filled the condom. He felt her hands in his hair, petting him and stroking his scalp, soothing him as he came down from his orgasm. 

Roman pulled away from her, shaky and blinking. He almost couldn’t think, overwhelmed from the quiet intensity of being with Jon. He felt hands on his chest, squeezing and rubbing. 

“Ro?”

Her voice was quiet and rough and a little deeper and Roman couldn’t get enough of her. 

“Yeah, I’m-yeah, babe, don’t worry-”

“Not worried, just-God, fuck, that was-”

“Yeah. Uh-here, let me clean you up-”

“Don’t have to-”

“Want to.”

And Roman really did. He carefully helped Jon off of him and got another washrag and got it wet and cleaned Jon off, slowly and gently. He really liked doing this with Jon. He liked Jon, was what he was realizing. Something between them just clicked, so far, and Roman hesitated, sitting on the side of the bed just like the night before. 

“Uh….Jon-uh….”   
“Yeah?”

Roman cleared his throat.

“Do you-I mean-do you have any plans today?”

Roman looked at Jon and she shook her head.   
“Nah, don’t have work until Tuesday.”

Roman fidgeted with the washrag in his hands, eyes cast down again. 

“Uh...you wanna come with me? To help my friends, I mean? We could just hang out, the two of us, after.”

Roman forced himself to look up at her; Jon was blushing and brushing her hair behind her ear. It was a terribly cute little gesture, and Roman blushed, too. 

“I-uh-would your friends care?”

Roman shrugged.

“I don’t think so.”

“Would-do you really wanna hang out with me all day?”

Roman licked his lips and moved on the bed, moving closer to her and leaning in. He gently pressed his lips to hers and pulled away. 

“Absolutely, baby.”

\---

Roman exhaled and wiped the back of his arm over his forehead. He turned to see Jon helping carry a table down the stairs, and took a second to admire her arms and thighs. God. She was gorgeous, in her tiny cutoff shorts. Roman leaned against the side of his truck and watched her, laughing when she yelled at Bo for not holding up his end of the weight.

His friends hadn’t minded at all when he brought Jon along with him, though if they had cared, he still would have. They were using his truck, after all. And Jon had ended up helping-her sheer determination to get shit to fit inside all three cars cut their number of overall trips in half. Why they didn’t just rent a U-Haul, Roman would never know, but this was more fun. 

He helped Jon and Bo lift the table into the back of the truck and he reached around to squeeze Jon’s ass. She smirked and Roman leaned in to kiss her cheek. He really was enjoying spending time with her.

“So this is it, right? We got everything?”

“Yup!”

“I say we drop this shit off and go get some food.”

“Alright, B-team, I can get behind that.”

Roman rolled his eyes and climbed into the truck, Jon not-so-gracefully getting into the passenger seat. She laughed and turned the radio on, and Roman grinned and let one hand rest on her thigh while he drove. It felt right, as they made their way to Bo and Curtis’ new apartment, Jon yelling at other drivers out the window. Roman hadn’t felt this peaceful in a long time, and he couldn’t stop smiling, not as long as he had Jon with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love me some trans/nb jon moxley, y'all


End file.
